


Bottle Service

by Incog_Ninja



Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Bathing/Washing, Bathtub Sex, Bathtubs, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bubble Bath, Carly is a lucky bitca, Cunnilingus, Daddy Jensen, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Dom Jared, Dom Jared Padalecki, Dom/sub, Dominance, Embedded Images, Explicit Sexual Content, Female Ejaculation, Images, Jared is just such, Jensen is such a Daddy, Making Out, More Cunnilingus, Multi, Name-Calling, Panic, Panic Attacks, Polyamory, Possible Polyamory, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Squirting, Subspace, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Jared Padalecki, Top Jensen Ackles, Topspace, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation, but not choking, especially Jensen, gagging, hands around the throat, her wrists are bound with Jared's belt, light - Freeform, rough anal sex, rough blow jobs, showering, tears during blow jobs, they finger her in the bathtub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-03 00:49:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15807945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incog_Ninja/pseuds/Incog_Ninja
Summary: They haven’t been looking for a permanent third, not really. But sometimes you find the thing you need when you least expect it; isn’t that what they always say?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All copyright and trademarked items mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. The remaining content is mine.
> 
> There will be porny gifs sprinkled throughout, so if that's not your bag, scroll on by.
> 
> I pushed my own RPF boundaries on this one, and once those gates were open there was a goddamn flood; and for that, I am sorrynotsorry.
> 
> Please leave a comment at the end if you think this is rad, sad, or bad. Peace.

Carly’s always liked older men. They’re usually more mature, more established financially and professionally, know what they want and how to get it – and they usually know how to fuck.

“C’mon, sweetheart,” he grits his teeth, his breath fanning her cheek, one meaty hand twisted in the back of her dark, silken waves, baring her throat, and the other thrusting three fingers into her cunt from behind. “Come for Daddy.”

Carly also has a Daddy kink.

Jensen didn't even bother taking her uniform off, just shoved his hand up the back of her shorts and tore at her fishnets until he could soak his fingers with her slick. Now he's got her face first against the wall and she can barely breathe. 

Jared chuckles. “Take it easy, Jay,” he says, rounding the couch and flicking one of the table lamps on low. “We don’t wanna break our new toy before it’s even outta the box.”

“Ahh, she likes it,” Jensen says, repeatedly pressing his fingertips into her g-spot and licking her long, slim neck from shoulder to jaw. “Doncha, princess?” he whispers in her ear. When she doesn’t answer, he jerks his hand in her hair, and she hisses, dropping her bag to the floor with a thud. Her pussy clenches around his fingers, and he chuckles. “See? Say it.”

“Yes, Daddy,” she answers, gasping. “ _God_ , yes.”

Orgasms are fascinating things. Sometimes they come – pun totally intended – so easily, leaving you with a happy sigh to go on about your day; sometimes they skitter over you, leaving you gasping and grasping for more; sometimes they build to the point of desperation, shock through you, convulsing you, leaving you breathless and hazy.

“Fucking _fuck_ ,” she swears, slamming her hands against the wall.

Carly’s first orgasm of the night is of the second variety.

“Such a dirty mouth,” Jensen chuckles, removing his fingers from her body and dropping to his knees. He unzips and slides her shorts over her curved hips and ass then pats the ankle of her boot and says, “give 'em to me.”

She obeys, stepping out of her shorts. She’ll be doing a lot of obeying tonight with both of them to answer to.

“Damn, that was fast,” Jared comments on how quickly she came and watches Jensen toss Carly’s shorts over his shoulder before returning his hands to her body.

Jensen shreds the fishnets further so there’s a gaping hole between her legs before sitting back on his boots and quietly observing her posture. She’s standing with her forehead pressed lightly against the wall, hands splayed on either side of her head, panting.

At first, Carly thought Jensen was shy because he was so much less chatty than the rest of his group. Then she tripped over his boot and promptly landed in his lap. He wrapped a heavy arm around her waist and murmured “Daddy’s got you” into her ear like velvet, thick and deep and lush. When she met his gaze, there was a distinct edge there, and she knew what she was in for.

“Carly, turn around,” Jared’s voice floats from where he stands beside the couch in the sitting area.

Jared is more easy going, friendlier, more talkative than his cohort. He put her at ease right away when she was waiting on them earlier in the evening. Now he’s intimidating and thrilling her with his commands.

Carly does as she’s told, slow and unsteady on her feet and in the presence of these two men. Jensen hops from kneeling to standing in one swift movement. He takes her hand in his and leads her to where Jared’s waiting.

They’ve already discussed limits – blood, urine, feces, nipple clamps, and fisting – Carly’s safeword, which is orange, and established their lack of need for condoms. Jared is ‘Sir’ and Jensen is ‘Daddy’ and she’s whoever they want her to be.

“Sit on the edge of the couch,” Jared says to Carly then turns to Jensen. “Blindfold?” Jensen grins then throws Carly a wink before retreating to one of the bedrooms.

Once Carly’s settled, Jared’s in front of her, his hips squared and his fingertips brushing her temple to push her hair back from her forehead. Then he’s cradling her face in one big hand and working his belt undone with the other. She feels a rush of air and a dip in the couch cushion as Jensen swings over the back of the couch to settle behind her, knees on either side of her hips.

“Such a pretty little thing,” Jensen says, pushing her long hair forward over one shoulder and dropping a kiss to her bared skin. “Such sweet sounds when she comes.” Carly sighs at the feel of his lips and fingertips dancing along her throat as Jared winds his long fingers into her hair.

She feels small between them. Jensen’s built like a brick shithouse, thick and solid with long, strong legs and an ass and hips that make her weak from the thought of the sheer power behind them. Jared’s long and lean with broad shoulders and narrow hips and an overwhelming arm span to wrap her in. Her mouth waters at the thought of what they’ll do together.

She’s never been a size queen, but Carly’s thrilled by the feel of Jensen’s cock, big and hard, at the small of her back and as Jared slowly exposes himself she can see that he’s as well-endowed as his counterpart feels.

The man standing over her holds said cock in his hand and strokes it. It’s beautiful - long and curved and straining. She licks her lips and her heartbeat races. Then her eyes are draped in silk and she sighs, leaning back into the man behind her.

Carly loves being blindfolded. She loves that her other senses are heightened as a result, and she loves the anticipation.

“Dude, we picked a winner,” Jensen says, and the rumble in his chest vibrates against her back. He smells like fresh mint and leather and he’s so warm. She feels Jared’s cool hand slide under the back of her hair and pull her forward.

“She’s a natural,” Jared says with a smile in his voice. “Open up, Carly.” She feels his cock tap her lips and her mouth drops open. “Jay, my belt,” Jared mutters as he slides between her lips.

Carly hears the leather slide from the denim loops then Jensen’s fingers are burning her wrists as he binds them behind her back.

She’s pressed hot between two of the most beautiful men she’s ever seen in her life. One, looming over her, holding her legs open with his own, guiding her mouth over his cock with a hand at the back of her head; the second, cradling her body from behind, unfastening her bustier to heft her ample breasts in his hands.

“Well, shit,” Jensen says with a chuckle as he squeezes her breasts and lightly pulls her nipples. “I owe ya a hundred bucks, brother. They’re real.”

Jared hums. “Told ya,” he says, pulling out of Carly’s mouth enough to run his wet tip across her chin. “Lick,” he says, firmly pressing against her plump bottom lip.

“Get him nice and wet, angel,” Jensen whispers in her ear before pulling her earlobe between his teeth.

She licks the long underside of Jared’s cock, following the vein and tasting the earth. His fingers tighten in her hair, and she licks him again. “Just the tip,” he says, gripping his base to hold it steady and hard for her. She swirls her tongue around the head, gathering precum and moaning at the taste.

With her wrists bound behind her back and her knees spread wide, Jared standing between them and Jensen bracing her hips with his thick thighs, she has no leverage and no choice. Then Jared pushes back into her mouth, bumping her throat, and she gags.

Jensen huffs a breath. “Honey, you better relax that throat, or this’s gonna be a long, hard night.”

Jared pulls back to give her a moment, and she swallows to clear the lump in her throat. “Breathe,” he says, relaxing his grip in her hair and brushing his long thumb down the slender column of her neck. She pulls in air through her nose and exhales through her lips before he pushes back inside.

Then Jensen’s talking, encouraging her, praising her. “Look at my pretty girl, taking that big cock.” One hand leaves her breast to wrap around her throat. He doesn’t squeeze, not yet, but he rests his hand there and it makes her feel so pleasantly overwhelmed. He drops his other hand between her thighs to touch her for the first time since he made her come against the wall.

“Should I fuck her pussy with my fingers again while you fuck her mouth?” Jensen asks Jared, sliding his fingertips along her wet, smoothly waxed lips.

Jared’s picked up his pace considerably and his breathing is rapid and shallow. He nods. “Yeah, make her come hard,” he says, and she gags around him again, trying to swallow, trying not to cry. “Make her come with me.”

“Ooh, we got a challenge, babe,” Jensen says, sliding his middle and ring fingers over her clit and through her slit. “But we’re a good team, right?” He rests his chin on her shoulder, his eyes riveted to the thick, shiny cock sliding in and out of her mouth as he pushes those two fingers inside her. He immediately curls them to press against her g-spot as his thumb massages her clit.

“I bet your jaw’s tired,” he says quietly, nuzzling her cheek. “But not too tired to take me when he’s done.” He presses his open lips to her neck and sucks. “And you’re gonna,” he says, and she’s tightening around his fingers already. “Fuck, man, she’s wound tight as a spring.”

“I’m gonna come,” Jared breathes heavy and hard, ramming himself into her throat and twisting her hair tight. “Ahh, _fuck_.” He pulls out of her mouth, and she gasps for air, strings of spit connecting them. She coughs and wheezes as Jared jerks his cock until he’s spurting hot and sticky over his accomplice’s hand and wrist and Carly’s breasts.

She can hear Jared working to catch his breath, hear clothes rustle as she assumes he’s tucking himself into his jeans.

Jared watches Jensen place a kiss to Carly’s neck before walking off to one of the bedrooms.

“Good girl,” Jensen mutters. “Now, clean me up.” He raises his hand to her mouth. “Lick.” She’s panting, but she does what she’s told and licks his skin, tasting cum and salt. “Just like a kitten with cream,” he murmurs, petting her tangled locks.

Jared returns shirtless with a warm, wet washcloth and squats between her open knees. “You were so good, Carly,” he praises, his voice like sweet smoke enveloping her. The warm wetness of the soft cloth soothes as he cleans her.

Jensen peels himself away from her back, dragging a hand over Jared’s shoulder then pushes up to perch on the back of the couch. He spreads his thighs and rests his elbows on his knees, leaning forward. “I love watchin’ you take care of our girls,” he says softly.

Jared waits a beat before answering. “I know you do,” he replies with a small smile.

Once Carly’s clean and unbound, and Jared’s removed her boots and ruined clothes, Jensen pulls her close. “Rest your pretty head right here,” he says, guiding her face to where he’s palming his hardon over his jeans.

“Carly, you ready to take Daddy’s cock?” Jared asks as he massages her upper arms and shoulders from the ache of having her hands tied behind her back for so long. “He’s been so patient.” He drags his fingertips down her back until his hands are wrapped around her hips. He holds her like that, settling behind her, as she sits at Jensen’s feet off to his side, her legs curled under her.

She nods, her cheek brushing the bulge in Jensen’s pants. “I’m ready,” she answers and nuzzles into his crotch, taking in his scent. She moans, and he palms the back of her head.

“Open my pants, sweet girl,” he murmurs, running a single finger along her jawline, leaving a trail of fire in its wake, and holding her head in place.

She feels her way around until she gets his belt and button fly undone and her hand inside his pants. She pulls him from his boxer briefs and kisses his broad tip with her puffy, overused lips. “That’s right.” Jensen pets her, and she’s increasingly aware of how restricted she is, even though they’ve untied her wrists.

As if he’s read her mind, Jared pins her hands to her sides, placing kisses across her shoulder blades and down her spine. All the while both men are talking to her, to each other, swearing to god. Jensen’s hand slides from her hair over her jaw and then his fingers are wrapping around the front of her throat again like he’s trying to pull her up into him; but then he’s got his other hand full of his fat cock, shoving it whole into her mouth.

She gags around him instantly and he pushes further, holds her head against his pelvis and sits in her throat as she chokes around him, gasping through her nose. “Shh,” he soothes, petting her. “I said relax.” Her breath slows, she feels tears spilling from her eyes, Jared’s fingers around her wrists, and Jensen’s throbbing cock, pushing her gag reflex. “This’s happening.”

She starts to panic. It’s almost orange.

Carly hasn’t safeworded since that investment banker from Chicago brought a knife into the backroom of the club. In fact, that was the only time she’s ever safeworded. Carly really doesn’t have a lot of experience compared to her appetite - and clearly not a lot compared to the men she’s with tonight. Now she’s wondering if she might be in over her head.

“Carly?” Jensen says her name for the first time all night. He pulls back but not all the way out and his voice is cautious. She takes three deep breaths but doesn’t move. Then he does pull out. “Talk to me.” His hands go to her blindfold and she stops him by his wrists.

Instead of safewording, she breathes, just like he told her to. What he’s doing is intense, not dangerous. She can do this.

“I’m okay,” she says, bracing herself with a deep inhale. “I just needed a minute.” She feels the energy shift when the men exchange looks. “Really, I’m fine, I-”

Jensen doesn’t let her finish. “Then stop talkin’ and get your mouth on my dick.” He slides one leg out in front of himself to give her space and palms the back of her head, steadily pushing her face back into his lap.

Jared chuckles behind her, his hands working on her back muscles again, leaving her hands free this time, and she takes advantage of the situation. She resituates herself, so she has a bit of leverage, settling on her knees, one forearm braced on Jensen’s thigh, wrapping her hand around his thickness. Within seconds he’s pushing into her mouth and she takes it, takes him, down her throat.

“Fuck, that’s hot,” Jared moans, gripping her flared hips, tracing the lower curves of her ass with his thumbs. Then he pushes at his mostly unfastened jeans with one hand until his newly hardened cock is freed. Before he grips himself in his hand to guide himself inside her from behind, he slips his fingers through her slit. “Suckin’ cock makes her wet, Jay.”

“Course it does,” Jensen’s voice is rough and his breathing is heavy. “She’s a good little whore.” He’s still petting her like a cat, looking down on her adoringly, and even though she can’t see it, she feels it.

Jensen watches Jared sink into her and he groans, gathers her hair in his hands and pulls it through a hair tie on top of her head. “Damn, watch our little slut take dick.”

Carly swallows around Jensen, squeezing him at his base. Her tongue slides against him and she pulls off then pushes back onto him until he’s in her throat again. She makes a few more passes just like that until they’re both panting, and Jared’s set a steady rhythm inside her.

“Want my cum, princess?” Jensen asks, twisting her messy bun in his hand. Jared groans, slamming into her, his hands swallowing her hips, and the hand in her hair yanks her mouth off of him. Jensen asks her again if she’s going to take his cum. She nods frantically, the necktie over her eyes slipping just enough for her to catch a glimpse of Jensen’s tongue running between his sharp teeth and full lips.

Jared changes his angle and Carly shouts. “Oh, _fuck_ , yes!”

Jensen pushes her head back down and he’s fully in her mouth again, throbbing against her tongue and the back of her throat. “Yeah… take it,” he grunts, fucking into her mouth. She swallows rhythmically as he pulses, shooting hot and bitter down her throat.

Jared barely lets her swallow before pulling her up by her throat and holding her back to his damp, bare chest, roughly fucking her. Jensen watches, breathless, mouth agape and eyes hooded as he slides from the back of the couch to sit on the cushions, his pants open and his cock leaking.

“Shit,” Jensen whispers and licks his lips. “Fuck her.” He can’t catch his breath; she is so beautifully ruined by them both and they aren't stopping any time soon.

Carly claws at her blindfold and at Jared ’s arm and hand holding her in place. “I’m coming,” she gasps, finally meeting Jensen’s dense and light eyes after way too long. “Coming...” she repeats, her voice hoarse from her throat being used and Jared’s grip around it.

Jared jerks her hips over and over, fucking her through her orgasm – this one is of the third variety, convulsing and vibrating her to her core. The last thing she remembers is the men murmuring to each other, hands smoothing over her tingling skin and being lifted from the couch and carried from the room.

_to be continued..._

* * *

**Looking for more J2? Check out my boy Glass_Jacket's hot and sassy and sexy as fuck fic[Skin on Skin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15487104?view_full_work=true).**

**Also, visit me on[Tumblr](https://thoughtslikeaminefield.tumblr.com/).**

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's another wave of panic in this chapter, but then it's smooth sailing.
> 
> Lemme know what you think, please! <3

When she wakes, she’s floating in wet warmth and bubbles. She’s in the tub with Jensen at her back and Jared’s hand between her legs. When he sees her eyes flutter open, Jared’s face splits with a warm, wicked grin.

“Welcome back,” he says. He’s kneeling outside the tub in a pair of boxer briefs, his arm elbow-deep in sudsy water as he strokes her folds with one fingertip and swirls her clit with his thumb. He looks unreal surrounded by curls of steam rising from the bath.

Jensen’s palm curves over her belly just under the surface of the soapy heat as he noses the shell of her ear and cups one heavy breast. “How ya feelin’?” he murmurs and kisses the curve of thin skin behind her ear.

“What time is it?” she asks, swallowing convulsively when her voice cracks and her pharynx constricts.

Jensen produces a sweating bottle of cold water from the ledge at the wall side of the tub. “Don’t need to worry about the time,” he says, placing the opening of the bottle at her lips with a big soapy hand, bubbles dropping in clumps from his wrist to her collarbone and sliding back into the sea of foam.

Carly’s eager for the soothing cool of the liquid, so she chases the bottle opening with her lips. “Easy,” Jensen says with a chuckle. “Don’t want ya chokin’ on it.” Both men snicker because they obviously didn’t mind it when she was choking on _them_ earlier.

She closes her eyes and lets him guide her through sipping the water as necessary. She tenses when she feels a long finger slipping inside her and another sliding between her ass cheeks. “We’re gonna get you all clean and open, Carly,” Jared says.

If Jensen’s voice is velvet, then Jared’s is silk – spun from something fine, ethereal, and cool.

She exhales and lets her legs relax, lets her weight settle into the solid curves and planes behind her, the hands belonging to those curves and planes slide under her thighs down to her knees and lift and open her. “Hmm,” Jensen hums into her neck. “Too bad fisting’s off the menu.” Carly tenses again. “That smooth, clean pussy takin’ his hand- _fuck_.”

Carly’s breath stutters, and Jensen chuckles, hooking his chin over her shoulder. “Nah, don’t worry,” he nuzzles into her. “Rules’re rules.” He kisses her and hums a vaguely familiar and comforting tune.

“Jay,” Jared chastises. “Stop teasing her.” He pushes a second finger inside her cunt and presses over her clit and asshole simultaneously. She moans and thrusts her hips, sloshing water over the edge of the tub.

Both men laugh out loud. Jared's free hand splays across her hips to settle her back into the water as Jensen keeps her legs open at the knees. She looks like a depraved angel – dark hair piled on top her head, glistening with steam and foam; bronze eyes shining; red, ripe lips plumped with use and desperation; cheeks flushed and ruddy; thighs pulled open by one man’s hands and her cunt taking a pounding from the hand of another.

“You wanna come, sweet girl?” the man at her back asks, mirth coloring his attempt at being gentle. “Never said you couldn’t. You can come any time and as much as you want.”

Carly writhes in his arms. “Yes, Daddy,” she breathes, resting her head back on his shoulder, feeling his knees come up to spread her wider and lift her out of the water, feeling one of his hands slide under her and between her cheeks, his finger taking over at her hole from his partner.

“Where’s the lube?” he asks, and the larger man reaches for the bottle, keeping his fingers inside her cunt.

She’s suspended above the water, cooling in the air, feeling the steam from the bath wrap around her and the body heat beneath her, her legs spread wide and two large hands working her. One thick, lubed finger slides along and around her puckered hole before working into her ass.

“May I reiterate,” Jensen says, twisting and flexing his finger. “That we picked a good one?”

Jared grins and swipes at Carly’s clit with his thumb as he curls three long fingers inside. “Where are we with orgasms, by the way? I forgot to keep track.”

“Ours, or hers?” Jensen asks, lubing a second finger and sliding it along her crack. He toys with the tight rim even with a finger inside her and it drives her mad.

“Hers, asshole,” Jared laughs. “I know where I am.” He keeps swirling around her clit with his thumb, and she undulates her hips in earnest need.

“What’re we up to, baby doll?” Jensen asks, wiggling that second finger inside her tight hole. Pet names roll off his tongue and glide through his perfect lips like the prettiest melody, and it makes her long for everything. “Two, is it?” he brushes his lips against her temple and her skin starts to tingle. 

“Three!” she shouts, clamping around the fingers inside her, bucking like a mustang, gripping the thick forearm that isn’t working her body to orgasm. This is one-of-a-kind, or maybe it’s the uniqueness of the situation, but she’s openly vulnerable, offering her body and soul to God or the devil or these two men for all eternity.

“She really does make the sweetest sounds,” Jared says as Jensen lowers Carly, heaving breath, back into the water. There’s rinsing and rubbing and then she’s being moved to her knees and bracing her forearms on the end of the soaking tub.

Jared pulls the plug on the water and Jensen turns the hand shower to a satisfying level of warm to rinse her off, both men running their hands over her back and ass and thighs. She watches the suds swirl down the drain as her breath returns. Then the water’s gone and their hands are doing other things and she’s being wrapped in fluffy, white Egyptian cotton.

Carly sighs and rolls her head into Jensen’s neck as he carries her to his bed. He lays her across the feathery comforter, just under the tuft of downy pillows then stands and fills his chest with a heavy breath.

She takes in the length and breadth of his body, rivulets of water from the bath, sloping over dips and curves of hard-earned muscle, as Jared’s now completely bared, sculpted and long frame comes into view beside him.

“ _Fuck_ ,” she breathes.

From the way they moved at the club, the way they held their magnificent physiques, the way Daddy had lured her into their web – Carly knew these guys were hot and demanding, and that they’d take exactly what they wanted. But seeing them both completely bare and hard and hungry sends a wave of heat and anxiousness through her anew.

“That’s right, sweetheart,” Jensen says with an ornery smirk, as Jared hands him the bottle of lube. “We are, in fact…” He drops to the California King between her legs and crawls up to nestle at the apex of her thighs. “Gonna fuck.” He places a kiss to the swollen lips of her cunt, holding her gaze.

Carly exhales, practicing intentional breathing as Jared climbs onto the bed, elbow sinking into pillows to prop his head up, stretching the full, glorious length of his body to make the shape of their threesome into an erotic as fuck 90-degree angle.

Jared traces her hairline with one gentle finger, and she looks up at him. “No, baby,” he says, his finger running her temple, cheek, and jaw. “Don’t watch me; watch Daddy.” He traces her lips so, so lightly with that long, heavy finger, and she slowly, cautiously drops her gaze to do what she’s told.

Jensen’s on his forearms, wrapping one around her thigh to drape it over his shoulder, pulling her cheeks apart with one hand and pressing the other over her belly again. His eyes are so hot and she’s not sure she can hold them – but Sir told her to.

“Such a dirty, hot mess already,” the man between her legs taunts, slipping his thick middle finger into her soaking wet cunt and swirling. “Didn’t we just clean you up?” He tsks. “Bet I could do anything to you right now and you’d take it – limits be damned.” Carly squirms, and he chuckles low and deep, pushing another finger inside her. “Greedy little slut.”

That pursed smirk is in full force as he gathers as much wet as he can and slides it down to circle and press against her back hole. He pushes the broad tip of his finger inside her, and she hisses. “Breathe,” he says with his own breath, kissing her bare skin and watching her closely.

Her eyes well with tears, and she reluctantly closes them for a moment of breaths. The dynamic depth of his words and his eyes makes her blood pound in her ears. He teases her, pushes her, borderline degrades her then his hands and eyes comfort her. She feels a little like she’s on a roller coaster.

She hears the men exchange murmurs and feels Jensen’s forearm across her hips pressing down, grounding her. Jared laces his fingers with hers and curves around her head. “Carly,” he says, and she slowly opens her teary eyes with a deep inhale. “This’s for you; if you wanna stop, say it.”

These guys are the real fucking deal, not some amateur part-time playboy or some psycho with a knife. There’s no shame in safewording, she knows that, but she doesn’t want to look like a fool. She doesn’t want to disappoint them.

“Look at me,” Jensen snags her attention. “I need to know you’re in this, or I’m callin’ it.” His hands are soothing and calming her all the while.

Her breath shakes as she inhales and attempts to answer. “I want this,” she says, holding his intense stare. “It’s just a fucking lot… you two…” She shakes her head, and the men exchange a look. She hates admitting she doesn’t know what she’s doing. “I’m sorry, I’m still new at this and-”

“No apologies,” Jared says, kissing her cheek. “We’ll slow down.” His eyes flick to Jensen and they both nod.

“As long as you’re sure,” Jensen says, settling back between her legs and pressing a light kiss to her inner thigh. “Then we’ll keep movin’.”

Carly looks down at him again and feels the warmth from his eyes spread through her body. “I’m sure,” she says with a smile.

Jensen grins wide and nods. “Okay,” he says. “Then I need your eyes.” She obeys, and he nods. “Good girl.”

She burrows into the warmth and safety surrounding her – Sir murmuring sweetness into her ear as he holds her hand, and Daddy holding her down, his thick tongue lapping at her slick, and circling and churning her clit.

A well-lubed second finger eases into her ass and a heavy hand presses over her belly as she twists the long fingers entwined with hers. Her back arches and she revels in the sting of thick fingers stretching her. She loves anal sex and the anticipation of having these men take her that way has her writhing and whining.

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/gMq6raX.gif)

“Let go, Carly,” Sir’s voice floats around her. “Let go and let Daddy in.”

The combination of Sir’s words, the softness dancing in Daddy’s eyes, the pure sensation of their hands and mouths and the plush surroundings coaxes her to let go - her mind, all her worries and fears.

Fingers and tongue move inside her, solid and insistent, filling her to the limit set by the palm over her belly and her small frame. Large hands, cupping her full breasts, stroking her skin. Eyes like emerald fire, drilling her in place.

She feels liquid and light when she comes, splashing wet and hot against Daddy’s cheeks and lips and chin. She soaks him until it’s running down his neck and chest. “Oh, _fuck_ yeah,” he groans with delight, burying his face in her thigh and biting down.

“That was fuckin’ beautiful,” Sir says, and his hand slips from her grip to wrap around his cock and pump. “Jesus.”

“ _Good girl_ ,” Daddy grits his teeth and twists his fingers inside her ass to open her further as she jolts underneath him.

“Holy shit,” she exclaims, her eyes wide. “I’ve never done _that_ before.”

Both men chuckle, then Daddy’s climbing up her body like a fucking cat finishing off its convulsing mousey prey. “That was _so good_ , baby.” He wipes his face in the comforter before kissing her mouth deep and long.

Carly shivers and hums into his mouth. “Thank you, Daddy,” she sighs. His praises make her beam with pride. She lifts her knees to hug his hips and feels Sir moving around them. “Jay, where’s the lube?” He’s still twisting his long fingers around his hard length.

Jensen sighs and drops a quick kiss to her lips. “Be right back,” he says with a wink. “Dude, you are so impatient,” he scolds, kneeling between Carly’s open thighs, squeezing a palmful of lube into his own hand before handing the bottle to his comrade.

Carly giggles when Sir pulls a face. She appreciates the playful mood, appreciates that it’s allowed. Then Daddy hovers over her again and dips his lubed hand and fingers under her, pulls her open, slips two fingers inside her. He kisses her and mutters approval and adoration against her mouth.

Her eyes wander to see Sir as he watches them intently. He’s licking his lips and stroking himself. When Daddy slips a third finger inside her, she hisses with pleasure again, and Sir’s eyes flame and fly to meet her gaze.

“Fuck, man,” he whispers, pumping himself hard. “Look at her.”

“I’m lookin’,” Daddy says, his voice deep and low. “You ready, princess?" She exhales heavy and loud and nods, reaching for the larger man at her head. "Good," Daddy says. "Then watch your Sir while Daddy fucks your sweet ass.”

Jared holds her hand and arches over her for a kiss as the fingers inside her pull out and press the lubed cock against her hole. “Do it, Jay,” he mutters against her lips, his mouth wandering to her ear. He bites, as the wide head of Daddy’s cock pushes past her tight ring.

She gasps again, but she doesn’t seize up – it feels good. She’s relaxed and open for them both. “Oh, god,” she moans, moving her hips with the firm and slow slide inside her.

Sir settles back on his feet and pumps himself with deliberation, fingertips dancing along her sharp collarbones and dragging up her throat to slip inside her mouth.

“Take it like a good girl,” Daddy says, pulling back and pushing in, taking her breath away with every slide. “All of it.”

Sir’s palm curves her jaw as his middle and ring fingers anchor in her mouth, slide against her tongue. Then Daddy wraps his fingers around her knees, pushes her legs up and thrusts deep.

“Is that good?” Sir asks, dipping and twirling his fingers in her spit. She nods in answer and moans.

His eyes roam the other man’s form landing briefly where he and Carly are joined then back up to watch his face. “Looks good.” Sir’s voice is dreamy and distant, and he bites his lip, lazily fucks her mouth with his fingers. “You gonna come, Jay?” he breathes, his eyes catching the other man’s.

“Yeah…” Daddy nods and rolls his eyes back before returning Sir’s gaze, a determined expression and grin coloring his face. “Needy fucker,” he grits, and Sir grunts and nods in reply.

Jensen picks up his pace but keeps his landing soft. He knows Jared’s about to ride Carly hard and he doesn’t want to put her through too much all at once.

“Daddy’s gonna come, baby, but don’t worry.” He thrusts three more times hard. “Your sir’ll take care of you.” He groans and stills as he comes, gripping her knees, holding her in place.

He’s panting as he pulls out of her. “Finish ‘er off, brother,” he breathes, lifting her leg from his shoulder and rolling her away from him. He drops to his side to face her back, running his knuckles down her spine.

The other man doesn’t give either of them much time to recover. He pulls Carly to all fours and instantaneously lubes her and himself up till they’re both dripping. Then he pushes inside her, splitting her open.

Carly whimpers and hangs her head once Sir’s fully seated. He smooths his hands over her hips and lets himself get used to her tightness. “Damn, Jay, how’d you last as long as you did?” he groans. “She’s tighter than-”

“I know, right?” Daddy replies, moving so he can see Carly’s face and settling in for the show. “That’s a good thing, pretty girl.” He strokes Carly’s sweat-sheened jaw.

His eyes flick up to Sir. “What’re you waitin’ for?” he asks, taunting with dancing eyes and tongue. “You told me at the club you were gonna _wreck_ her ass.” Sir snarls and glares down at him then pulls back and slams home. “There you go,” Daddy says with a chuckle as he returns his attention to Carly.

“Y’okay, down there, princess?” he asks with a broad smile. “I know that cock ain’t nothin’ to sneeze at.”

“Aah!” Carly shouts, throwing her head back when Sir slams into her a second time.

“This’s why we call him J-Rod, if we’re all bein’ honest,” Daddy chuckles again.

“Carly, I want you to come just like this,” Sir says, thrusting hard and deep, groaning and biting his lips to hold on. “From my dick hard and deep in your ass.”

She sobs and drops her teeth to her fist in the comforter to stifle her cry, nodding in answer. Daddy pulls her off her arm by her bun. “Uh-uh - get loud,” he says. “Daddy wants to hear you.”

“Fuck,” she whispers, holding his eyes, desperate and pleading and, yes, there are tears again. But he can tell she’s right there with them, so he doesn’t stop a thing.

“Harder,” Daddy tells Sir, his hot eyes never leaving Carly’s. “C’mon, angel, Daddy wants to see you, _hear you_ , come.” He reaches under her and cups one swaying breast, brushes his thumb over her nipple, and she’s sobbing louder and harder between shrieks of joy.

Her shouts and vibrations as she comes and the fierce look in Jensen's eyes pushes Jared over the edge. He pulls out of her to spill hot over her lower back with one hand, the other gripping her hip tight. He then realizes that between him and Jensen, they’ve left a fair number of bruises and hickeys on their girl. They always do, but these seem deeper and darker.

Jared grunts as he collapses in a heap on the opposite side of Carly as Jensen. They’re all wet, panting messes. He reaches over to lay a hand on the marks he’s just made, caressing and soothing Carly. When his eyes land on his partner, Jensen appears to be counting the freckles on Carly’s nose or the flecks in her dark eyes, and the sight makes Jared grin ear-to-ear.

 

_to be continued..._

* * *

 

 

**Looking for more J2? Check out my boy Glass_Jacket's hot and sassy and sexy as fuck fic[Skin on Skin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15487104?view_full_work=true).**

**Also, visit me on[Tumblr](https://thoughtslikeaminefield.tumblr.com/).**

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, friends! Thanks for sticking with me. This is the last chap. I hope you enjoy it. Peace.

After several moments of just breathing, Jared finally speaks. “Who wants a shower?” He looks over at Jensen and Carly. They’re still facing each other, Carly’s back is to Jared, Jensen’s intensely searching her face and her eyes.

“Guys?” he asks, and Jensen blinks rapidly, his eyes refocusing until their gazes meet.

“Yeah,” Jensen answers. “Shower.” He smiles softly before kissing the tip of Carly’s nose and rolling off the bed. “I’ll get it ready.”

Jared shakes his head and curls around Carly’s back, kissing her neck. “You did good,” he says, and she swells with pride.

The night has unfolded into the most luxurious, exhilarating dream come true for her. She’s played before, but nothing like what she experienced at the hands of these two men. She feels high without so much as a sip of tequila in hours. “Thank you, Sir,” she kisses the forearm banded in front of her shoulders then rests her head back against his chest.

“How d’you feel?” he asks, nuzzling into her hair.

Carly smiles and shakes her head. “Incredible,” she answers. “I dunno if I’ve ever felt this good.”

Jared nods quietly and hugs her tight. Her elated answer solidifies what he already assumed from her mid-scene panic – Carly will need intense and extensive aftercare. She’s a natural for sure with passion and stamina to boot, but the mental side of this kind of experience needs to be cared for just as intensely.

“Ready,” Jensen calls from the cavernous, spa-grade bathroom.

And judging by the way Jensen was staring into Carly just moments before like he was searching for a lifeline or the answer to life itself, Jared also realizes his dear friend will need it just as much.

“C’mon,” Jared pushes up and climbs over Carly to standing then takes her hand. They hold hands all the way to the shower, where Jensen’s already facing the spray in the open stone bay. Carly whimpers at the sight.

Jared grins. “You’re adorable,” he says, dropping a kiss to the top of her head. “Get in there. I’ll be right back.”

Carly spins and reaches for him. “Don’t leave.” She feels the edge of panic tease her chest.

Jared places a comforting hand over hers. “You’ll want your bag,” he smiles warmly. “And a comb for that rat’s nest on top your head, if we don’t have to shave it.” He winks and squeezes her hand. “Get in there.”

Carly nods, taking a deep breath then smiles easily. Jared nods again and leaves the bathroom.

“Hi, good girl,” Carly hears Jensen’s warm, deep rumble and she turns to see him holding his arms open to embrace her. She walks right into him, and he holds her under the hot water, humming that tune again. It’s a lullaby, she decides – calming and reassuring.

They sway together in the water and steam. He makes Carly feel so cared for, so warm and safe. When Jared returns, he sets her bag on the floor before joining them, two small bottles in hand.

“How we doin’ in here?” Jared asks quietly.

Jensen looks up at him with dreams in his eyes and it makes Jared’s heart clench. Then Jensen nods, blinking slow and lazy before pulling a deep inhale. “Well,” he starts, releasing Carly and looking at her hair. “Let’s see if we can’t return these gorgeous locks to their former glory.”

Jared snorts, setting the small bottle of shampoo on the ledge closest to Jensen. “Did you just make an HGTV joke?” Jensen laughs, jokingly assessing the damage.

“Am I the house?” Carly giggles, letting him spin her and maneuver her as he sets about untying her bun, wetting her hair completely then working the rich suds through her tresses. He’s careful of snarls and knots, as Jared massages her overworked muscles, starting at her calves. All the while the trio makes home restoration jokes and Carly ribs the men for being cheesy.

“Conditioner?” Jensen asks as he pulls the hand shower from the wall to rinse Carly’s hair and body. She hums and sighs under the warmth and touch.

“Leave-in,” Jared answers, reaching for towels as Jensen turns the water off. “It’s in her bag.”  He hands two towels to Jensen, who wraps Carly in one then ties the other around his waist.

Jensen dries Carly, patting and caressing her with the soft cotton, and Jared follows, massaging scented lotion from her bag into her towel-dried skin to indulge her further. “Magnolias,” Jared says. “That’s what it was.” He smiles up at Jensen from where he’s crouched at Carly’s feet.

“Hmm,” Jensen hums and dips his head to kiss Carly’s neck, sending goosebumps rippling in a wave from her head to her toes. “I like it.”

Jared grabs a soft, thick robe from one of the hooks and helps Carly into it. “I noticed you don’t have anything to sleep in,” he says, watching Jensen walk her to the small padded bench facing the vanity.

Carly looks up to meet Jared’s eyes in the mirror as Jensen starts to work conditioner through her damp hair with his fingers and a wide-tooth comb. “Uhh,” she hesitates. She’s never spent the night after a hookup, so she’s never had to have clothes for that.

“Dude, we’ll get her a t-shirt,” Jensen says. “Put this back in her bag?” He hands the conditioner to Jared and finishes combing her hair before putting it in a braid. Jared watches them quietly, observing the relaxed slope of Jensen’s shoulders and the small, content smile on Carly’s face.

“D’you do nails, too?” Carly teases Jensen as he twists the tiny elastic band around the end of her long braid.

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” he says with a light tug of the simple plait. “C’mon.” He takes her hand and ushers her and Jared both out of the bathroom and back into his bedroom. “So,” he starts, as he settles Carly on the edge of his bed. “You don’t  _ have _ to stay.” He accepts the proffered t-shirt from Jared with a sneer. “Of fucking course, you get one of yours.”

Jared rolls his eyes, as Jensen drops the t-shirt to the bed for later. “Like Jensen was saying,” Jared continues, and the name shift isn’t lost on Carly. Until now, Jared referred only to Jensen as Jay or Daddy. Carly felt their scene was over, but now she knows it is. “You don’t have to stay, but we think you should. We had a pretty intense night and you could drop.”

Carly nods slowly, fear of the unknown receding to the dark corners of her mind, where they belong. “That’s never happened to me,” she says. “It doesn’t sound fun.” The panic she endured earlier, the sense of loss when they began to discuss parting ways just now – she imagines those things are just the tip of the iceberg compared to actual sub drop.

Jensen looks down at his bare feet and shifts his weight. “Stay,” he says with finality, looking back up and meeting her eyes. “We’ll take care of you.” She has no desire to argue.

She holds his gaze for a few beats, and Jared sends up a silent prayer that she won’t say no. Then she nods again and answers, “okay.”

“Good,” Jensen says then turns to Jared. “Rock/paper/scissors.” Carly has no idea what they’re playing for, but she’s thoroughly amused.

After three shots, Jensen wins. “You’re makin’ breakfast!” he laughs and launches himself onto the bed behind Carly, tackling her and dragging her with him. “Don’t worry, Carly, he’ll make coffee in the morning. He’s a decent barista.” He nuzzles her neck and settles her on her back, and she giggles. “But I’m a better lay.”

Jared watches in mock disbelief then rolls his eyes again. “I’m gonna burn your bacon,” he says pointedly. “Not  _ yours _ , Carly –  _ his _ .” Then he doubles up his towel around his waist and turns toward the door. “Lights on or off?” he asks with a smirk.

“Whatever,” Jensen says, burrowing himself and his damp towel between Carly’s bare legs, pushing her robe open and kissing her neck.

“Off,” Carly answers with a breath, opening her legs to let Jensen in. She figures if they want light, they have nightstand lamps. What she wants is to just  _ feel _ .

Jared nods and smiles, flips the light switch of,f and leaves the room, closing the door behind him.

Carly and Jensen make out for a good quarter of an hour. Jensen lost his towel and Carly’s robe three minutes into the whole thing and he’s hard as steel between them, between her thighs, against her belly, her legs; and she’s wet, sodden. But they both love the soft moment.

He loves her sighs, and she loves his moans. His lips pulling at hers and his teeth pulling at the shell of her ear catapults her back to the first time anyone ever touched her intimately, and she almost loses her breath. It’s intense but delicate, and she doesn’t want it to stop.

“Tired?” he asks, slanting his open lips down the front of her throat, tonguing and lightly scraping her thin skin with his teeth. There’s no insistence in his tone or his touch – he’s just there with her, holding her, adoring her, keeping her warm.

She exhales with a quiet smile. “Surprisingly, no,” she answers, arching her neck, baring herself to him. “I guess my adrenaline’s still pumping.”

He smiles against her skin. “You were a goddamn champ,” he says. “That was some high-intensity shit.” He pulls back to look her in the eye, golden-green meeting bronze. “You’re a natural, Carly, but you need to be careful.” He’s suddenly very serious. “If we’d known your level of experience-”

“Don’t say you wouldn’t have brought me back here,” Carly says, squirming in his arms. “Because that’s not fair.”

“Hey,” he chuckles a little. “God, you’re cute, all wiggly and indignant.” He half-heartedly wrestles with her until she relents under him with a heavy sigh and eye roll. “Just… things might’ve been  _ different _ .” He holds her gaze for a beat, and she relaxes into the puff of the comforter. “You walk around like you own the place and no one would ever question if you know what you’re doin’.” She smirks apologetically. “You could get yourself into a tight spot, is all I’m tryna say.”

Carly drops her eyes. “Okay.” She’s quiet as she rests her hand over his heart. “Thank you.” She brings her eyes back up to meet him, and he nods.

“Don’t mention it.” He grins, dipping his head to kiss her and pushing up on one forearm to guide himself inside her cunt for the first time of the night. As he slowly sinks into her, she moans, and he groans. “Fuck, you feel good,” he says, nuzzling her jaw and licking her skin.

He pushes and grinds and swivels his hips. Carly gasps with every slide. She’s wet but so swollen and used and sensitive that she can feel every curve and ripple of his cock. 

“Roll over,” she says, pushing at his chest, and his eyes dance. He rolls to his back, staying inside her, tangling their legs in the chaos of the bed linens.

Carly pushes herself to sit astride his hips, her hands braced on his chest, and she swivels. She fucks him slow, taking him deep, dipping intermittently to take his lush lips with hers. The tip of her braid sways over her shoulder, teasing her nipples.

His hands smooth her thighs on their way to frame her hips, thumbing the place where they’re joined, and he watches her above him, attention rapt. After watching her struggle and flourish right before his very eyes and at his hands, he needs to take his time, give her and himself his undivided attention.

It’s usually Jared who forms a bond with the girls they take on, who needs extra time and care. Jensen doesn’t know how it happened, but the script was flipped tonight, and it doesn’t bother him one bit.

Carly’s pride blooms and glows from his eyes on her. In them, she sees the depth of the affinity she felt but couldn’t quite place the whole night as he touched her. His telling eyes slide from her face down her neck over her breasts and ribcage, dance across her hips and land where she’s taking him inside over and over. She’s never felt so adored.

Jensen drags his eyes back to hers when his thumb slides over her clit, and she moans.

“Oh,  _ fuck _ ,” she whines, feeling the spiral, wet and slick. She pulls up, squeezing him, her inner thighs quaking, before dropping back onto him. When he starts to pulse inside her, she sees stars and digs her fingernails into his chest, riding her orgasm out. He bucks up into her until he’s coming and they’re both hoarse from their cries.

 

* * *

 

“Hey, g’mornin’!” Jared calls from the open kitchen as Carly shuffles from Jensen’s room wearing one of Jensen’s t-shirts and a pair of his boxers. Her hair is waved from the braid that was woven into it while still wet, and in the morning light, she’s a fresh-faced beauty. “How’d you sleep? Or, did he even  _ let _ you sleep?” He gives her a sly smile.

She grins and tilts her head like she’s shy. “I slept well,” she answers, hiking herself up onto one of the kitchen barstools. “I think I wore  _ him _ out.”

Jared laughs out loud then bobs his head as he pours a cup of coffee and slides it over the counter to her. “Actually, that does not surprise me.” He returns his gaze to her and drags his eyes over the bits of skin he can see from the dip of the v-neck.

“Please tell me there’s coffee,” Jensen mumbles, as he trudges out of his room. “This little hellcat kept me up half the night.” He walks over to Carly, cups the back of her wavy hair and kisses her temple.

Jared slides a cup of coffee to Jensen with a smirk. “Sorry I missed it,” he says. The three of them sip their coffee for a few quiet moments, Jared watching his companions with barely veiled admiration before deciding to speak up again. “D’you work tonight, Carly?”

Carly nods. “At four, yeah.” She looks a little disappointed by her own answer. “And I gotta go home, get ready before.” Her eyes flick up to meet Jared’s and his dart to Jensen.

“Gimme your keys and address,” Jensen says, standing from where he sat on the barstool at her side.

“What?” she says, looking to him in question.

Jensen raises his eyebrows and nods his head toward his bedroom door, where her bag sits on the floor. Carly bites her lip to stifle a full-blown grin and slides from her barstool then sets off to find her bag.

The men watch her disappear into Jensen’s room. “I’ll go get breakfast,” Jensen says as he turns to face Jared. “And her shit, and you two can have a little time alone.” He smirks, and the men share a look.

“Man, she’s…” Jared draws a deep breath.

“I know,” Jensen replies, shaking his head and smiling.

“Found ‘em,” Carly says, padding back to the kitchen area, hand outstretched with her house key dangling from her slender fingers.

“Awesome,” Jensen accepts the key and pockets it as he pulls her in for a kiss. “I’ll bring back breakfast and somethin’ sweet,” he mutters against her lips.

She sighs. “Chocolate croissant?” she whispers.

“Anything you want, sweetheart,” he answers with another small kiss to the tip of her nose before pulling away and shuffling toward the door. He digs through his jacket pocket for car keys and his phone and slides his feet into his shoes.

Jared rounds the counter and drapes an arm over Carly’s shoulder. “We’ll text you the address,” he says.

Jensen turns, and his breath catches at the sight of Jared and Carly, cozied together. Memories of the night before and hopes for the future swirl together in his mind. He grins, swings his key ring around his finger, then grips the doorknob to leave. “Save some for me,” he says with a wink before slipping out the door.

“I don’t think he meant coffee,” Jared says, as he looks down and Carly with a smirk.

“Yeah, probably not.” She smiles up at him.

Before they know it, they’re kissing slow then fast, then Jared’s lifting her and carrying her to the couch. He lays her on her back and hovers over her, kissing her mouth and pulling Jensen’s boxers down and off her body.

“This’s the first time we’ve kissed,” Carly says, breathing and smiling dreamily with Jared’s mouth on her jaw then throat. “You taste good.”

Jared smiles against her skin, pulls his t-shirt over her head and kisses every inch of smooth and pale, freckled skin. “So do you,” he says, licking and nipping his way down her body until his face is buried between her legs.

His fingers and tongue tease her, and she sighs and moans and giggles. Jared teases her with words, too, between sucking and licking her. Then he pushes two fingers inside her, twists them, then just one, and she bucks up into his face. “Impatient little girl,” he chastises her, pulling her clit between his lips. “Wait’ll your Daddy gets home.”

Carly groans and Jared doubles down on her with all he’s got.

 

* * *

 

Jensen lets the door close behind him with a soft click then moves to the kitchen counter to place the boxes full of breakfast there. He makes his way around the couch to find Carly sleeping with Jared wrapped around her, both covered in a fur throw. “Aren’t you two a sight,” he smirks at Jared, quietly setting her bag aside.

Jared licks his smiling lips and lets his eyes wander lazily over Jensen’s form. “Dude,” he whispers, feeling his heart swell. “She’s-”

“I know, I know,” Jensen answers again, taking a seat on the edge of the coffee table, hands clasped and hanging loosely between his open knees.

They haven’t been looking for a permanent third, not really. But sometimes you find the thing you need when you least expect it; isn’t that what they always say? Regardless, both men know that something happened last night – something that can’t be ignored.

“So?” Jared asks, looking hopefully to his companion. 

Jensen glances up from where his gaze intensely studied Carly’s sleeping form. He shakes his head once. “I’m in,” he answers. “You?”

“Me too,” Jared answers without hesitation. “What now?”

The men return their gaze to the warm, sweet question between them, watching her doze peacefully and quietly. “Up to her,” Jensen answers, just as Jared knew he would.

Carly nuzzles into Jared’s embrace, sleeping and dreaming, unaware of what awaits her once she comes back to consciousness.

 

* * *

 

**Looking for more J2? Check out my boy Glass_Jacket's hot and sassy and sexy as fuck fic[Skin on Skin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15487104?view_full_work=true).**

**Also, visit me on[Tumblr](https://thoughtslikeaminefield.tumblr.com/).**

**Author's Note:**

> Much love and thanks to brrose, Glass_Jacket, and marksmanfem, who alternated holding my hands when they shook and my hair when I puked then picked me up when I dropped and had to rewrite the ending of this bitch. xox


End file.
